


Dirty Daddy - Part 1

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Watersports, Wetting, piss drinking, piss felching, piss fucking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Derek and his son have some fun times.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eager Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424904) by [ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger). 



> Based on an answered ask from ADevilsHunger on [tumblr](https://drivenbyadevilshunger.tumblr.com/post/162215245563/how-about-daddy-derek-waking-up-in-the-middle-of). I sent them the initial ask, then couldn't help but add on to it.
> 
> Please heed the tags. Don't read something you're not going to enjoy.

Stiles' tiny little hole too small for his daddy’s thick cock, but it opens so pretty around that doggy tongue, wet and glistening and begging to be filled. Derek slides right up against the little hole, starts shooting his loads in where he wishes he could fill his little boy up. One day, not now, but one day. Stiles loves it.

For now though, he’s content to fill Stiles that way, press the tip of his finger just past the rim, hold that hot spunk inside, encourage Stiles to fuck his tiny little cocklet into Derek’s mouth, moaning for his daddy about how good he feels, shooting off when their pup starts licking around Derek’s finger, trying to get at the sweet little pucker.

And Derek can’t bring himself to let Stiles’ cocklet out of his mouth all the way, so happy to finally be getting what he wants from his boy. He swallows down that watery load, keeps licking and suckling at the tip, tongue sliding though the slit. And it’s too much for Stiles, all the stimulation at his ass and cock, he can’t help it and pisses himself again. Derek just drinks it down greedily, the bitter tang delicious on his tongue.

It becomes routine after that, Stiles shyly telling daddy when he has to pee, being rewarded by being hefted up and held in Derek’s mouth. Sometimes he lays them back after, has Stiles bounce that little hole on his tongue for as long as the kid can take it, but only if he’s good and tells daddy when he feels like he’s gonna blow, so Derek can drink that down too. Whenever Derek has to come, he makes sure it’s in Stiles’ ass, still aching for the day when he can really fuck himself inside. He loves his son though, won’t do anything to hurt him.

It’s been happening for months when Derek wakes confused one night, sweating through the sheets despite being naked, but feeling a strange coolness on his ass. When he rouses all the way, it’s to realize his sweet little boy has his face buried between his own swampy cheeks, tongue kitten licking at his hole, whining whenever he tries to spear his too short tongue in from this bad angle. Derek grunts and shifts up a little, dislodging his son, asks what he’s doing. Stiles tells him all about how good his daddy makes him feel, how he just wanted to make daddy feel good too, and Derek smiles at what a thoughtful kid he’s raising, before sliding his knees up under himself and spreading his cheeks wide. Stiles dives in like he was starving, grunting and groaning and slurping at Derek’s sweaty asshole, licking up the beads rolling down his thighs, briefly suckling at his sweat-matted hairy balls. It’s more amazing than Derek ever hoped. It isn’t long before he can feel Stiles tiny cocklet, hard and humping against his leg. And, well, he’ll do anything for his boy, and that cocklet is so tiny it wouldn’t be too hard to get it in with just spit. He reaches back and shoves a finger in alongside Stiles’ tongue just to be sure, pleased when it slips in with no resistance. It takes him a minute to get Stiles to listen, the kid so content to fuck his tongue in and out that he has trouble focusing on anything else. When he does though Derek tells him to stand up, put his little dick inside daddy’s hole. The kid nods, all wide-eyed and does as he’s told, moaning as he sinks into the soft wet warmth.

He has no finesse, but Derek didn’t expect any, just gently squeezes his ass around the tiny cock inside him as his little boy jackrabbits his hole, spurting that watery come inside. Derek’s aching to get off now, his balls fat and tight, but he’s waiting for Stiles to pull out, doesn’t want to accidentally clamp down on him when he comes. It makes him forget their routine until he feels another warmth unloading in his ass, what can only be Stiles’ piss. He groans, cock leaking harder but unsure how to get Stiles out without making even more of a mess of his bedspread. Turns out he didn’t have to worry. Stiles pulls out and immediately drops back to his knees, mouth sealing back over Derek’s hole and sucking out the mess of come and piss behind, moaning like he’s in heaven, and Derek shoots his load untouched. So much for the bedspread.

He doesn’t really care though, not when Stiles finishes cleaning up his hole and Derek collapses sideways. Stiles sets his tiny mouth to work cleaning Derek’s softening cock, rolling his little body in the mess on the comforter. Derek watches, content, as his boy suckles at the tip of his cock, oversensitive but still unable to deny his little boy. Especially not when Stiles pops off with a slurp and asks his daddy to pee in his mouth, just like daddy lets him do.

Suddenly waiting to get his cock inside his son’s little hole doesn’t seem so hard, not when they have so many other ways to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com) \- where my askbox is always open!


End file.
